Gundam's School Days
by kateyjavier
Summary: What if Fllay played as cupid to Kira and Lacus, and Kira fallen in love with Fllay? Find out in this story. GUNDAM SEED/ GUNDAM SEED DESTINY IN SCHOOL DAYS STYLE.


Gundam's School Days

Gundam's School Days

Well I'm bored and my favorite anime now is School Days so, what do you think will happen if Gundam Seed/Destiny in a School Days style? You know, the genre of School Days is tragic, harem, romance and slice of life, thought of an anime that has these genre/s too, and came up with GS/GSD. Please enjoy, and this story might be very long.

About this story: (Some of the footage came from Wikipedia, added some situations and detailed the story.)

Kotonoha Katsura – Lacus Clyne

Makoto Itou – Kira Yamato

Sekai Saionji – Fllay Allster

Setsuna Kiyoura – Cagalli Yula Attha

Hikari Kuroda – Lunamaria Hawke

Otome Katou – Stellar Loussier

Taisuke Sawanaga – Athrun Zala

Chapter 01: Kokuhaku (Confession)

Kira Yamato, a Japanese high school student, has been admiring a girl he has been seeing on the train on his way school, Lacus Clyne.

Flashback

"_The train will soon depart from platform number 1. Please be careful as the doors are closing,"_

"_Wait!" I heard her shout in the nearby door. She is running in a hurry, trying to enter the train before the door closes, she landed and the door closed._

_In the train_

"_The only thing I know about her is that she's in the class next door." He said to himself while looking to Lacus reading a novel. "She seems to like to read since I always see her reading to and from school."_

"_It was supposed to be just a small finding from riding the same train everyday. From the on, I started to be interested in her. However, that doesn't mean I was trying to get information on her or trying to talk to her. It's just… I wanted to watch Lacus Clyne from a distance and feel like that day would be better" he explained to himself as he took his cell phone and captured Lacus Clyne a picture._

"_Do you know about the love charm using a cell phone?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_If you use a picture of your loved one as the wallpaper on your cell phone and no one finds it for 3 weeks, you'll attain your love." He remembered as he looked at Lacus' picture. _

End Flashback

At Sakakino Gakuen(Academy), Class 3-A

"If no one finds it, you'll attain your love," huh?" he wondered to himself.

"That's ridiculous," he continued and click a button at his cell phone, Lacus Clyne as his wallpaper. "Hey!" Fllay Allster, his seatmate said in a long tune. "What are you looking at? Oh, is it that love charm everyone is talking about? Are you that lowbrow Yamato-kun? " she asked. "It's not like that! This has nothing to do with you, Allster!" he insisted. "You're no fun, Yamato-kun," she told him. "What is it all of a sudden?" he said and looked at the sitting arrangement on the blackboard, "We're sitting next to each other starting today. I look forward to studying with you, Yamato Kira-kun," she sat down beside Kira. "Yeah, yeah," he answered. "You're no fun," she repeated. "Not really," he casted a long breath as he closed his cellphone. "Hey, you seem like the studious type, Yamato." She informed him. "Not really," he repeated to her. "You're no fun, Hey Yamato, you…" she repeated to him. "What?" he closed his eyes. "You like Clyne-san from class 4, huh?" she questioned him. He produced a not so loud shriek and opened his eyes. "You saw _it_?" She smiled, "I saw it."

Then Kira turned off his cell phone. The teacher discusses, "_Oiwa combs her hair and sees before her a pile of hair that has fallen out_,"

"Hey. Allster. Hey!" he shouted in a soft voice. "We're in the middle of class," she heard it. "_Holding the comb, she says,_" "Don't tell anyone about this." He said to her looking serious. She paused for a second and looked at Kira. "_If I were to die,--_" "Why not?" she joked in a serious manner. "No matter what!" he yelled in a soft voice, but the teacher seem to hear it. "Is there a problem?" the teacher asked Kira. "N-no," he said politely. The teacher continued, "_This rock that does not know this time_" Fllay wrote something on the back of her notebook and showed it off to him. Kira reads it, "It's that rumored love charm, right?" "_The daughter is without a doubt._" He then wrote a reply for her, "_The wedding ceremony draws near._" "No!" Fllay read it and answered "Then, why?" Kira lied, "I just took a picture, that's it!" Fllay didn't believe and wrote "No one is gonna believe that!" "_Something lies in everything you see._" Kira feeling defeated answered "You're right, I wouldn't believe it, either," Fllay laughed secretly in her mind, "Hahaha…" "_The more I think…_" Fllay wrote another "Is the girl, Clyne-san, from class 4?" "_Taking both the fallen hair and the comb…_" "Leave me alone!" he wrote in the notebook. Fllay, not seem to stop, continued and wrote, "You don't have to hide it since she's really cute," Kira read it and stopped for a second. He looked much denied. Fllay wrote in the last time, "_Grab a tight hold and twist it right off._" "How many days did you last with the love charm?" Kira finally answered, "FIRST DAY," Fllay feeling surprises, stood up and accidentally said loudly "That's fast!" The teacher was distracted and so he asked her the same question he asked to Kira, "Is there a problem?" Fllay who starts to laugh a little replied "N-no, I'm sorry," she sat down, looked Kira's denied face and laughed. Cagalli, Fllay's best friend, looked at the back for a minute to check Fllay.

After the class, Kira was alone, in a corridor, looking at something outside peacefully was distracted and surprised by Athrun with a wooden sword patted in his head. "Take that!" he yelled. He looked back and saw Athrun, "Athrun…" Kira said.

"Stop slacking off,"

"I finished most of it,"

"Huhmm, well I don't really care about that,"

"What it is?"

"Kira…"

"O,"

"Were you always that close to Allster-san?"

"She spoke to me first,"

"There's a chance," Athrun joked.

"Allster is pretty popular given the way she is," Athrun continued.

"Ohh, I thought she was just noisy." Kira faced Athrun.

"You're really terrible at finding nice women," he sighed.

"Leave me alone," he responded.

"You're lucky, Allster is so cute…" he said in a begging manner.

"What? You like her?" he was shocked.

"I like all the cute girls,"

"Yeah, yeah" he sighed.

Then Athrun started to get crazy, he starts shouting, "I want her so much but- Kira! You're being unfair!"

Kira also started to get annoyed by him, so he finally shouted, "I haven't done anything, and nothing is going on with Allster!"

"You'll only be able to say that for a little longer," he didn't face Kira and continued, "You'll leave the rest of us and climb up the stairs to adulthood."

"But with Allster-san…" Athrun didn't let him finish his sentence and answered, "You picky whiner! Am I the only one who won't be able to enjoy love?!"

"It's not like that Athrun!"

"I'll kill you, and I'll kill myself as well!" Athrun joked.

"That makes no sense," Kira completed finally.

Then Fllay suddenly appeared and said, "Yamato-kun?"

"Hey, I have to talk to you,"

"What?"

"I can't tell you here,"

"Stop messing around!"

"Bam," Athrun said to Kira while doing a thumbs up. "You idiot! You're definitely misunderstanding something!" Fllay finally spoke, "I think you'll be in trouble with other people around, Yamato."

"Congratulations on graduating," Athrun teased.

"You idiot," Kira yelled.

Fllay opened the door of the rooftop by her keys and she showed it to Kira.

"Why do you have the keys to rooftop, Allster?" he wondered. Fllay explained everything to him and finally told Kira what she needs to tell to Kira. "Ta-da! I just became befriends with Clyne-san!"

"Remember how we have P.E. with class 4? I did it then."

"You did it then?"

Kira asked Fllay more details and finally said, "I set up a lunch date for you together here at the rooftop," Kira, who was shocked at first decided to accept it.

The next day, Kira and Lacus was on a lunch date set by Fllay. Kira finally confessed to Lacus. Lacus can't accept it at first but finally accepted it.

Later that afternoon, at the train station while Kira is waiting for the train he saw Fllay. Kira approached Fllay and thanked her. While he is thanking her for setting him and Lacus for a lunch date, Fllay kissed him and said, "That should be enough as a reward," and run inside the train and shouted "Good luck!" to a dazed, shocked and surprised Kira.

End Chapter 01: Kokuhaku (Confession)

So that's chapter 01 people. I hope you like it. I made the ending shorter and didn't include the "talking" scenes because I felt lazy a sudden.


End file.
